


A Thousand Years

by chubtrashgoddess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Marco, Fluff, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Music AU, Nerd!Marco, chubby!marco, coffeshop au, guitarist Jean, jeanmarco gift exchange 2016, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubtrashgoddess/pseuds/chubtrashgoddess
Summary: Marco Bodt is a barista working at a local cafe that puts on an open mic night every Wednesday. Jean Kirschstein is a punk kid who works for his parents construction company and likes to play guitar(his specialty being love songs). When the two meet, Jean can't help but dedicate each song to the 'cute, freckled barista with braces'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tontie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tontie/gifts).



> So this is my first time ever writing something like this and I hope my exchangee, Tontie(or madi-karp-draws on tumblr) likes it!! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope its okay I made Marco chubby and nerdy!! The songs I used are by Elvis a Christina Perri(though I personally enjoy Boyce Avenue's cover) so SHOUT OUT TO THEM. Merry Christmas Tontie! :D

Marco let out a small sigh as he helped set up the small area in the cafe for open mic night again. It was around 5 pm and soon the small coffee shop would be overrun with the regular hipster singers and wannabe comedians. There was one person though in particular he was looking forward to seeing and that person in particular always had something up his sleeve. He had started coming about a month ago to the open mic nights that happened every Wednesday evening and would always sing one song and play guitar. Marco had actually been surprised when he had seen the boy come in. He didn't look like he really belonged in a cafe but instead in some underground punk rock bar or something. Marco stayed away from those types of places because they made him uncomfortable. Not to mention he would stick out like a sore thumb with his own “nerdy” looks.

The door jingled as a few people already were coming in to prepare for the evening. The barista behind the counter started to make everyones orders before calling out for Marco to help. The freckled boy stood up and sighed again as he walked behind the counter. One mocha latte, one chai latte, a cup of earl grey tea...Marco knew most of these orders by heart.

“Gee don't look to excited there Marco...” The barista, Sasha, joked, crossing her arms as he served the last customer.

“Sorry Sasha...I'm just...I'm wondering if that guy'll be in today...he hasn't been in, in almost two weeks...” Marco blushed and scratched behind his head.

“Don't you hate when he comes in anyway? Ever since his third performance, he dedicates the songs to his special “freckled” friend behind the bar.” She teases. “Thats you.” She pokes his chest and he smacks her hand away.

“He's probably just doing that to be a smart ass. I mean, come on, who would really be interested in someone like me?” Marco snorts. He had always felt himself unattractive. He was 18 and he still had his braces, he wore glasses and he was kinda chubby(he blamed it on the pastries the cafe sold).

“Aaaw don't be like that Marco!! You're adorable!!” Sasha nudges him. “Didn't he try to give you his number last time? How did that even go?”

“Not well. He actually wanted my number but I got to nervous and excused myself to the restroom. Thats probably why he hasn't been in...” Marco groans and covers his face with his hands.

“Aw he'll show up again Marco. I have a good feeling.” Sasha patted his shoulder this time(man was she touchy) before walking to the back to go steal a couple of cookies Marco's mom had made that he brought in(Mrs. Bodt always had the best cookies).

But he didn't that night. Marco listened to everyone else sing their songs and tell their jokes but it just wasn't the same. He missed the boy with the bi-colored hair and the piercings. Oh! And he did have a name...Jean...It was Jean Kirschstein. Why wasn't he coming in? Had he really offended him that bad? Probably...he had run to the freaking _bathroom_ after Jean had asked him for his number. That would be enough to piss anybody off.

He wanted to apologize...if Jean would accept it. He really enjoyed when he came into perform. It would completely make Marco's night get so much better, even if he was a little embarrassed that Jean would dedicate each song he played to him. And they were always silly love songs too. Last time he had come in, he had sung an acoustic cover of “Can't Help Falling in Love” and Marco had teared up during it, having to excuse himself to the back room. He could still hear him playing and it was absolutely beautiful. He peeked out and could see Jean staring at the door and when his face emerged, Jean had winked at him. Marco was so stupid. How could he have just...avoided him like that. He was so embarrassed.

“Hello?? Earth to Marco??” Sasha was waving his hands in front of his face, snapping the freckled boy out of his thoughts.

“Ah....sorry Sasha. I zoned out again.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah well we have orders to fill my dude. Get on it so this night can be over and I can go home and sleep!” She claps her hands and turns back to the cash register.

More people had started to fill the shop and there was a line now. Marco got to work on the orders, his mind still focused on Jean, who never showed up that night.

As he walked home, bundled up because of the cold weather, he sighed a bit. He would have given anything to hear him play again. Snow fell around him and it was totally quiet for a few moments until he walked past one of the more hipsteresque bars in the area. There was someone playing there and they sounded oddly familiar. Marco peeked into the window and was surprised to see Jean. So he had just...found another place then? Marco puffed up a bit and quietly entered the bar.

_“I can't help falling in love with you...”_

Marco stopped, sitting at a table in the far back. Jean sounded so sad. It wasn't like him at all and many of the people around him looked like they could tell because they were definitely not into it. How could they act this way? The kid was obviously hurting(no doubt because of himself) and for these strangers to just...ignore him, and speak through his performance? It was wrong. When Jean finished, Marco stood up and clapped for him, earning stares from everyone in the whole cafe and not just Jean who looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

“Freckles?” He blinked at him as he walked up to him after cleaning up.

“Ah, hey Jean...hows it going?” Marco blushed a bit, biting his lip.

“Well um...” Jean looked away, scratching the back of his head. “I kinda thought...you didn't really want anything to do with me after I uh...asked for your number so...”

“I'm...sorry about that. It just...through me off guard cause well...I...I'm not usually asked for dates.” Marco admits sheepishly. “I don't exactly fit the bill of the most attractive guy and well...I'm sorry for running away Jean. I'll...give you my number if...you still want it.”

“I would like that a lot.” Jean smirks a bit, putting a hand on his hip. “Maybe you'll let me treat you to dinner too?”

It was Marco's turn to stare at him, completely baffled by that request. “Uh...” he blushed and swallowed. “Okay...we could...we could do dinner.” He nods.

“Awesome!! Here, put your number in my phone..” Jean opened his phone and opened it to the contacts section. He typed in Marco “Freckles” and handed it to him. Marco blushed even harder at the nickname and typed it in, clicking save before handing it back to him. “I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday, okay?”

“Yeah...that sounds good.” Marco gives him a small smile, showing off his braces. Jean chuckles and slings his guitar case over his shoulder. “See you then Freckles.”

Marco watched him leave with the blush still dusting his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had a date. On Friday. With Jean Kirschstein. Ah...fate.

\- - - -  
And here they were, a year later. They had gotten an apartment together, Marco was still working at the cafe(but also going to school to be a chef) and Jean was working on his families construction business but still performing every Wednesday at the cafe. Marco had finally gotten his braces off(much to Jean's upsetness. He had thought those braces were adorable) but he was still wearing his glasses and was still a tad chubby(he had lost a few pounds but he had found out Jean loved cuddling to his tummy so he just simply stopped trying to lose the weight). Jean was still a “vicious” punk(who also volunteered at a pet shelter when he wasn't working with his family)and spent a lot of time dotting on his now boyfriend. He was ecstatic the night Marco had finally given him his number. He had called his sister, Hitch, on his way home and talked about it non-stop. Of course, she had just rolled her eyes and given him a quick “Its about damn time...” and hung up. Jean had felt he could probably skip all the way home that night but he had a certain look to hold up on. His parents were also excited he had finally found someone like Marco. Perhaps he could change the way their son acted but little known to them, Marco adored Jean and would never ask him to change. He adored Jean for everything he was and would continue to support him.

So as he set up for open mic night again, Jean was already sitting close to the counter and watching him. His guitar was tuned and ready but he looked a bit nervous. Marco could tell. He set a cup of hot chocolate down and sat across from him. “You okay?”

“Hm? Uh...yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just ah...something on my mind. I'll be fine.” Jean smiled and sipped the hot chocolate.

“Want a muffin or anything before you go on?” Marco takes his hand and gently squeezes it.

“I think I'll be okay.” Jean winks at him and takes one last sip before walking up to the stage.

A decent crowd has gathered to watch and he clears his throat as he readies his guitar. “So uh...we look like we got kinda a full house here tonight...so um...thats good. This is one everyone probably already knows, that I'd like to dedicate to that cute, freckled barista who, a year ago today, agreed to go out with me.” He winks at him and Marco blushes, hiding his face.

Jean grins at him and starts to play, singing softly.

_“Heart beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave?_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_   
_But watching you stand alone,_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid._   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid._   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_   
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid._   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more”_

Marco covers his mouth as he tries to hide the tears streaming from his eyes. Happy tears of course but he can't help the fact they still come out. Jean clears his throat again. “I ah...I have something to ask the barista.” He stands up, pulling a blue box from his pocket. “Marco...” He kneels to the ground, making the freckled man gasp and blush harder. “Will you marry me?”

He yelps as he falls back to the ground. “Yes! Of course I will Jean!!” He sobs. The entire cafe bursts into applause and cheers as Jean slides the ring on Marco's finger. They kiss and Sasha runs up and sprinkles confetti around them. “Congrads you guys!! So proud of you Jean! I told you he would say yes!!”

Marco looks at her. “You knew!?”

Sasha nods excitedly and giggles. “I sure did!! I helped him choose the song and everything.” She winks at him playfully.

Marco covers his face again. “Oh my gosh...you guys...” He wipes his eyes and smiles. “Jean I love you...” He hugs him again, hiding his face in his shoulder now.

Jean chuckles and squeezes him back. “I love you too freckles...”

 


End file.
